


Изучение

by Umbridge



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Het, Horror, Mini, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она хочет знать, что у него внутри</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изучение

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на Битву Пейрингов за команду 12/04
> 
> Бета: answeraquestion
> 
> Предупреждение: Кровь, кишки

Где бы они ни пересекались, Унохана всегда смотрит на Маюри так пристально. А он делает вид, что не замечает. Ему все равно. Даже когда на совете капитанов поднимает глаза и встречается с нею взглядом, только прищуривается. Его эмоции скрыты за маской. Маска — чудесное изобретение. 

Когда совет заканчивается, Маюри выходит первым. За высокие двери, по коридору на улицу. Только там замечает, что Унохана идет следом. Что ей нужно? Что ей все время нужно от него? Он останавливается и пропускает Унохану вперед.

— Все хорошо, Куроцучи-тайчо? — спрашивает та, не поворачиваясь. Но ее спина, ее голос намекают — Унохана что-то знает. Или хочет узнать. Ей не нужно даже смотреть на него — ее внимание пробирает до печенок, словно она поймала его за чем-то постыдным.

— Все прекрасно, Унохана-тайчо, а вас это почему интересует? — язвительно тянет он. Стервозная баба. Она только притворяется ангелом, на самом деле готова каждого разобрать на составные части. Как и он сам. 

— Очень рада за вас, — почти шепчет она и идет прочь, едва касаясь ногами пыльной дороги. За ней тащится ее дылда. 

— Нему, — мрачно окликает Маюри. Солнце сверкает, листья падают, но ему на это плевать. Листья это всего лишь листья, солнце это всего лишь звезда. И глаза, сколь бы пронзительно прекрасными они не считались, это всего лишь глаза, склера и роговица, сосудистый тракт и радужка, зрачок — дыра, за радужкой сетчатка. Листья сгниют. В этом — основной закон природы. 

Маюри торопится прочь, у него много дел в лаборатории. Нему тащится сзади. Бесполезное создание. Лучше бы он изобрел разумную мензурку. 

В затемненном помещении уже работают Акон и остальные. Маюри заглядывает в пробирки, смотрит на весы, проверяет инструменты и таймеры. Отличный способ, чтобы отвлечься. 

— Все вон! — кричит он через три часа. Наступает ночь, пора заканчивать работу, но для него все только начинается. Он не любит спать. И хотя сон — всего лишь функциональное состояние центральной нервной системы, может случиться всякое.

— Спокойной ночи, капитан, — откликается Акон, стаскивает перчатки, выплевывает сигарету в лоток. Уходит последним, оставляя Маюри одного. В помещении разноцветный полумрак, синим подсвечены датчики и приборные доски, колбы светятся бледным зеленым. Желтым горит монитор. Маюри садится за стол. Перед ним — клавиатура, а на экране — в разрезе живая плоть, переложенная в чертежи. Мирно гудят приборы, мигают лампочки. Маюри начинает считать и дописывать пояснения. «Cмерть от травматического шока в результате вивисекции» 

Он слышит шаги. Легкие, мягкие. 

— Эй, кто здесь? Нему, ты? — кричит он, но не оборачивается. Словно знает, кто это пришел к нему. Страх рождается под ребрами, потом растекается холодом в кишках до паха. Маюри не боится смерти, боли, увечий. Но он боится неумолимого любопытства. Исследовательского интереса, который не знает жалости. 

Маюри пытается двинуться. Но тело не слушается. А шаги все ближе. Они едва слышны, но перекрывают гудение монитора. 

Маюри сидит, опустив голову, уперев взгляд в клавиатуру. Все его существо сейчас сосредоточено на шагах. Ему страшно, но и любопытно. Как она собирается действовать на этот раз? Наконец, шаги затихают. Страх переплавляется в липкий бессмысленный ужас. Он мечется внутри, но снаружи Маюри остается совершенно неподвижным.

Что-то ледяное касается его спины через ткань хаори. Холод пробирает до костей, заставляет истерически визжать. Но ни звука не вырывается изо рта. Мышцы гортани свело судорогой. 

Сталь скальпеля проходит сквозь одежду, сквозь кожу. Нелепые покровы, которыми люди пытаются защититься. Боль вспыхивает, душит, а потом растекается, пульсируя. Скальпель ползет вниз, открывая позвоночник. Она хочет понять, в чем его стержень. 

Маюри слепнет от боли, кнопки клавиатуры расплываются перед глазами. Но сознание остается ясным. Он про себя описывает действия Уноханы, словно сочиняет научный конспект. Пальцы раздвигают мягкие оболочки. Касаются позвонков, одного, другого. Маюри чувствует, как кровь капает на пол. Скоро натечет целая лужа. Ногтями Унохана отделяет мясо от костей, ей интересно, чем он дышит. 

Ни стона не срывается с его губ. Ужас больше не бьется внутри, он заморозил легкие, он тяжестью лежит в желудке и давит на прямую кишку. 

Ее пальцы надавливают между ребер. Маюри думает — еще немного, и она доберется до сердца.

 

Монитор пищит пронзительно, Маюри вскидывает голову с клавиатуры и оглядывается, переводя дыхание. Никого. Он по-прежнему один в огромной пустой лаборатории. Значит все, что было, просто дурной сон. Спина ноет, Маюри потирает ее, почесывает. Подносит пальцы к лицу. Они в крови.

 

* * *

— Куроцучи-тайчо, вы слишком часто подаете запросы в хозяйственную службу.

Маюри вздрагивает и оборачивается. Унохана стоит за его спиной, улыбается почти нежно. У него перехватывает дух. От страха и похоти. Да, она всего лишь самка, и это не она приходит к нему по ночам, чтобы изучать. 

— Вам-то что? — огрызается он. — Не лезьте, куда не просят.

Унохана улыбается еще слаще: 

— Меня это касается напрямую, так как эти вопросы решает четвертый отряд.

Ему хочется взорвать ее, но он только крутит в воздухе синим ногтем.

— Отстаньте, не ваше дело, — и торопится уйти. 

У него еще есть время на работу, но для начала надо переодеться. В лаборатории он раздевается. Спина у него по-прежнему в чем-то липком. Одежда пристает к коже. Нему стоит рядом, ловит испорченные вещи и складывает аккуратно. Ее лицо ничего не выражает, соски торчат, юбка едва прикрывает гениталии. Маюри снимает маску, изучает Нему долгим взглядом. Потом как бы нехотя трогает ее между ног. Она всегда влажная, всегда готова. Он не зря добавляет ей в еду специальные препараты. Маюри кривится. Но сейчас ему не до нее.

Он убирает руку, отворачивается и идет в ванну. Бросает по дороге:

— Жди в спальне.

Нему скорее всего кивает, она так обучена. Душевая в лаборатории оборудована на случай, если ему придется восстанавливаться из жидкого или газообразного состояния. Краны, душевая лейка, вентели, особые сливные отверстия.

Маюри пускает воду. Без обычной амуниции он чувствует себя абсолютно беззащитным. Он трет спину — на коже ни следа, но кровь осталась. Может, он поранился раньше? Он не помнит. 

И слышит шаги. 

Топ-топ-топ. Медленные шаги, по лаборатории к душевой. Горячая вода хлещет на лицо и грудь. Маюри замирает, он снова парализован неумолимой силой, что собирается его изучать. 

Топ-топ-топ.

Все ближе, все громче. С легким шелестом отъезжает дверь душевой. Сзади доносится тихий смешок. На его живот ложится обнаженная по локоть рука. На этот раз ужас подкатывает к горлу, душит, лишает голоса. Маюри дышит через нос, следит за тонкими маленькими пальцами, сжимающими скальпель. Желудок, кишечник, семенные каналы — где кроется причина его поведения, что создавало характер, слепило личность? Не тонкий ли кишечник?

Скальпель вспарывает ему брюшину. От боли мутится в голове, но Маюри не теряет сознание. Не может потерять. Унохана прижимается сзади, белые руки утопают в его кишках. Перебирают аккуратно, методично. Ее цель — не выпотрошить его, а исследовать. Разница огромна. Ему всегда кажется, что она вот так же вскрывает его взглядом.

Она любопытна. Вправляет скользкие кишки на место, сжимает пальцами пенис у основания, прикладывает скальпель. Яички поджимаются, Маюри не может удержать мочу, и она льет желтой струей на белый кафельный пол. Страх скатывается между ног, ударяет в голову. Маюри трясет головой, мелко-мелко, но ничего не может сделать — скальпель врезается в мягкую плоть.

 

— Маюри-сама!

Маюри дергается и оскальзывается на кафеле, едва не падает. В дверях душевой стоит голая Нему. 

— Я ждала вас в спальне два часа, но вас не было, — монотонным голосом говорит она. 

Маюри никак не может прийти в себя, смотрит на Нему, потом на свой пенис. Все на месте, живот гладкий, только желтая вода стекает в отверстие слива. 

 

* * *

 

Голос главнокомандующего скользит мимо его ушей, слова проходят мимо сознания. Маюри ловит взгляд Уноханы, взгляд синих, ясных глаз, острый, как скальпель. Она хочет знать о нем все, хочет знать, как он устроен. 

Когда собрание заканчивается, он ждет, чтобы вышли все. А сам направляется следом за Уноханой. Ее спина, затылок говорят больше, чем слова. Она обязательно узнает. 

Когда-нибудь она доберется до его сердца.


End file.
